


Non-Pot Brownies

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some people, weed is better than Valium. It's weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Pot Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Modern Flash Fire AU. Day 9 of 30.

Scout needed his fix. That was the gist of it. He was out of weed and didn't want to be in pain again. Naturally of course, the government that did this to him also refused him any good source for the stuff and instead, outright banned it. They couldn't explain why, but they were the government so they got away with it anyway. That bullshit Valium didn't do shit for him, but a strain of an illegal plant did.

 

For roughly fifteen minutes he waited for his dealer in their normal spot: some old abandoned warehouse. It'd been that way for months though and neither of them were about to change it. Fifteen whole minutes before Scout saw his knight in shining armor. Except the armor was mostly made of rubber and shaped into large rubber gloves and a gas mask that covered their head entirely. They wouldn't do much to fend against a sword. While it was black there could still be a bit of shine on it, Scout told himself sometimes. You couldn't see any skin; what wasn't covered in rubber was instead covered by a red pullover and a pair of bluejeans.

 

Scout had stopped caring a while ago, though. This guy was a friend of a friend and responded to being called “Pyro”. You couldn't hear the guy speak, and normally you weren't even sure he was a guy because he didn't care what he was called. As long as you didn't call him Sarah. To be fair though, not even girls named Sarah want to be called Sarah, the names too common and in a town like this there's at least 3 in any room at any given time. Scout especially didn't care right now, the hole in his leg was about to start acting up and he knew it. He'd probably end up getting high right here in the warehouse because his place was across town.

 

Scout began the transaction by pulling out a wad of bills and walking over to Pyro. “We agreed on $50 right? For this stuff?”

 

Pyro responded with a thumbs down, meaning they'd agreed on less than that.

 

“40 then?” Scout asked. Pyro was also honest, which you don't get very much in this game. Especially when you're on the consumers side. Pyro nodded in response. Scout got it right, and handed over the two $20 bills.

 

Pyro checked them out and decided they were good, putting them in his front pocket and taking a clear orange pill bottle packed with the plant out of his other front pocket. Scout opened it to smell, even though Pyros' stuff was always good. You could get high off of the fumes alone, honestly, but Scout took out his pipe anyway, to which Pyro just watched him.

 

Pipe loaded, Scout searched around his body for a lighter before coming to the realization he may have left it at home. Clicking of a lighter sounded from Pyros person, a small orange flame emitting from a Zippo. “Can I get a light?” Scout asked noticing this. Pyro made a muffled noise and walked toward Scout holding the lighter in front of him.

 

Taking a hit, Scout waited for the relief but knew that it wouldn't happen for a short while. So they stood. They stood there together, Scout trying to get high and Pryo wanting his client to be safe.

 

Having been high on weed before, Scout knew how to handle it: he knew how to keep the drowsiness low but keep the pain relief high; he just had to think about it. He could make time go faster too. It was a good plant. He couldn't hold the munchies back though, and Pyro knew this about him. Pulling a small, sealed brownie out of his pullover pocket and handing it to Scout, it was received well.

 

“You know how to treat me well, Pyro, my man!” Scout said trying to keep his voice down. Scout opened and ate the brownie immediately, throwing the wrapper aside and moving closer to Pyro. “You know I appreciate you buddy.” Scout moved intimately close and kissed the forehead of Pyro's gas mask before walking back and heading out the door of the warehouse.

 

Pyro made a muffled sound, possibly a reaction to the kiss, but left through the door and went the opposite direction of scout.

 


End file.
